1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for connecting to an external device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for connecting to or disconnecting from a device by using both a distance limit and a time limit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, due to the development of various network and electronic technologies, many Consumer Electric (CE) products that interact with each other during their operations have been created. However, there is still a need for CE products that interact with each other with a greater level of user convenience.